


Love Seeketh (爱之所欲)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (PLEASE READ TILL FINISH), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OK A Little Bit Plot, PWP, YES HAPPY ENDING IT IS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: Love Seeketh (爱之所欲) (PWP) (OK a little bit plot)(Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: Due to depleted demonic power, V's body reaches the point of disintegration before getting close to Urizen. Fortunately, another Sparda's kin is right here with him. Still, there has to be some serious persuasion for getting Nero to do what V needs him to do.Warning: Reluctant con - Nero/V. Non-con - Urizen/V. V starts with Vergil's memory and self-identification as in the canon but (spoiler alert) acquires an individual personality in the end.This V cites William Blake a bit more frequently than in the canon, gaining some strength as the game mechanism indicates, and here especially as a form of euphemism when he feels embarrassed or pained by what he has to say. In contrast, the quotes in Italic are not expressed by any of the characters, they are just there for the style. ;-)All quotations are from W. B. and stay in English (because of the laziness of the writer).Happy Ending.





	Love Seeketh (爱之所欲)

**Author's Note:**

> 爱之所欲 (Love Seeketh) (PWP) (好吧算有一点情节)
> 
> (版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)
> 
> 摘要：V的身体由于魔力耗竭在接近Urizen之前就已濒临解离。好在Sparda的族裔之一就在他身边。不过，要让Nero乖乖去做V需要他做的事，还得费上很是一番劝说。
> 
> 警告：不情不愿的许可——尼禄xV。不经许可——UrizenxV。V如原作一样在开始时具有Vergil的记忆和自我认知，但(剧透)在结尾处获得了独立人格。
> 
> 这个V引用威廉布莱克要比原作里更频繁一点，根据游戏机制这样可以回一点魔，本文故事里尤其在要说的话令他难为情或者痛苦时他会把这当做一种委婉表达形式。与之相反，斜体字的引句并非出自任何角色之口，只是为了烘托气氛。;-)
> 
> 所有引用都来自威廉布莱克且保持英文(因为作者懒)。
> 
> 结局甜。

**Love Seeketh (爱之所欲)**

 

_/There can be no Good Will. Will is always Evil; it is persecution to others or selfishness./_

“但丁肯定会抢在咱们前头到啦。”

Nero说完这话二十分钟后，两人也没走出去多远。若是回头，仍能看见方才Malphas被绯红女皇一顿白斩红烧做成三杯鸡的那处大坑。灰白短发的青年心下焦急，不由加了点劲道拽了自己搀扶的黑发同伴一把，却被自己掌下传来的古怪触感吓了一跳，条件反射差点松手。倚在他肩上的人被他这一下无心之过殃及，身子危险地一晃；亏得Nero眼疾手快，祭出二段跳的速度才把他在跌倒前重新挽住。

“V，你……”Nero小心翼翼稳住对方和自己的重心，调整姿势，仔细瞧着自己的左手：一些晶莹的碎末正从指端掌心飘离而去，闪烁几下便化为乌有。然而他知道自己并非这些散失的魔力真正的源头。他转眼望向正一半靠手杖勉力维持站姿、一半纯是挂在自己身上的同行者，惊悸地意识到自己正在目睹一个人肉体瓦解崩溃的过程。

 _/Cruelty has a human heart,_  
_And Jealousy a human face;_  
_Terror the human form divine,_  
_And Secrecy the human dress./_

在背离大道的一处隐蔽角落，Nero将V放下、让他背靠着岩壁歇息。对方的样子让他想起昆虫陈列匣里那些被大头针当胸穿透、死了数世纪之久的蝴蝶，当尘封的匣子被打开时哪怕仅是一缕微风也能将那枯干的脆薄躯壳扬成一滩细碎粉尘。Nero半蹲半跪在V面前，观察着他，甚至开始担心对方的费力呼吸要把他自己吹散了。

“你、你感觉怎么样啊。”前魔剑教团的年轻骑士被同情心催促，慌乱中提了个自知多余的问题。

V抬起绿眼睛看看他，死灰色的脸庞上现出一丝自嘲笑容。更多的亮点儿如同夏夜萤火，因为他这个动作而从他颊边散逸而去。“Like a fiend in a cloud, with howling woe (宛如恶魔 云遮雾罩 悲惨嚎叫)”，是他的回答，带着他独有的、歌咏般的抑扬顿挫。还没等Nero坦白自己的困惑，面前的黑发诗人喘了口气、把后边的诗句念完。“For light doth seize my brain... with frantic pain (因着光芒刺脑 疼痛难熬).”

好吧至少疼痛这个词儿不难懂。“够了！”Nero命令道。“你不能再走下去了，你会送掉自己性命的。”

笑意在对方布满龟裂细纹的脸上更明显了。同样是V的个人特色：右边的嘴角翘得要比左边高好多，歪歪斜斜、却不叫人看着讨厌。“You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough(不知何为过度者不知何为适度)”，他说。

又是一句引用吗，Nero暗自琢磨，同时因为眼前人不听劝而满心挫折。而天下人都该知道，Nero并不是很善于应对挫折。他的机械右手攥紧又松开，表达着其使用者恨不能一把掐死对方的潜意识渴望——要不然撕掉他那本诗集也成。“我明白了，你就是想找死，你这个神秘兮兮的蠢货。”

“If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise (愚者坚持愚行，也会变成智者).”对方仍然虚弱微笑着，用吟诵般的声音说。然后，就好像拿诗词接连怼在Nero脸上给自己增添了新的力量一样，V用手杖支起身子。Nero盯着他看：他站起来时的动作仿佛整个魔界都压在他肩膀上。他向前迈出一步，接着又是一步。他颤抖着尽力握住手杖、从紧咬的牙关里继续吐露诗歌。

“I will not cease from mental fight,                (我必将坚持这心志的抗争)  
Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand，……” (我的利剑绝不可沉睡手中)

在黑发的诗人倒下之前，白短发的前骑士勉强来得及完完整整捞住他。假若V的身体就在同一瞬于自己怀中崩解离散成一片璀璨星光，Nero大约也不会全然措手不及。

 _/Can I see another's woe,_  
_And not be in sorrow too?_  
_Can I see another's grief,_  
_And not seek for kind relief?/_

“你的，呃，小宠物们呢。”Nero问。此前他已经把V仰面平放在地上，就在他们事先停留的那处岩壁角落里。为防万一，这家伙的手杖也给他放到一臂距离以外的地方去了。现在他跟对方说话，并非真的指望那三只……魔宠？能对目前的状况有什么助益。他只是有一阵没听到V开口了，无论念诗还是别的什么。他生怕此时耳畔痛苦的轻微喘息就是自己听到的来自V的最后声音。

“我的……”隔了会儿，地上躺的人才积攒起足够的力量作答。“My specter around me night and day... Like a wild beast guards my way (我的鬼魂日夜纠缠作祟 如同野兽将我严守防备).”诗人灰绿色的眼睛总算睁开，凝视着跪在自己身旁的白发青年。后者几乎不忍与其目光相碰，不愿正视那双濒死眼眸中黯淡的水光。他侧过头去，下一秒，感觉自己的左手被拉住了。V引着他的指尖，落到自己胸脯上。Nero震惊地发现，对方原本覆满纹身的肌肤此时竟已差不多一片苍白，徒留一些浅淡的轮廓线痕，仿佛羊皮纸上稀薄的墨印被时光与烈日匆匆抹去。取而代之的是透着隐约血色的龟裂纹路，更多、更深。“My emanation far within (我那遥远内在光辉).”诗人喃喃念道，又无力地闭上眼睛。“Weeps incessantly for my sin (为我之罪无尽垂泪).”

“魔力不够没法叫它们出来了是吧，懂了。”Nero说，自己明白这话是故作轻巧。实际上，他担心得快要抓狂了，又不知道该怎么办才好。自己为何会对一个相识才一个月的人如此在意，这个问题被他暂时抛在脑后。他现在就只想着怎么才能不让V在自己眼前死掉。“喂，可别晕过去。跟我说说话。呃。嗯。这个……Urizen。人间和魔界之间的平静都持续这么多年了。他突然跳出来搞事，到底想要什么？”

“The strongest poison ever known (举世无匹鸩酒毒丹)”，V说，仍然闭着眼睛。“Came from Caesar's laurel crown (源自凯撒头顶桂冠).”

“追求力量？就这样？”Nero皱起眉，站起身来急躁地走来走去转了几圈，最后停下来恼火地摊开双手。“我怎么感觉你在敷衍我。有什么事是你还没告诉我的，V？”

V从地上用意味不明的眼神看了他一眼，随即垂下眼睫别过脸去，又摇了摇头。Nero不知道自己听见的是叹息还是喘息。他只知道自己又急又气——而且心里还有种奇怪的难受劲儿，怎么都说不清。

“该死，V。这魔王Urizen究竟是什么来头？你又是为什么非得追着他一直到这里？告诉我，好吗。这样下去，不要说打败他，你连他的毛儿都见不着就会死在这里。告诉我。我帮你一起想想主意。也许有什么方法——你没想到的——可以救你。”

“A truth that's told……”诗人说，差不多是在呻吟。“With bad intent. Beats all the lies you can invent (出于坏意图而将真相讲述 比编造的一切谎言更恶毒).”

“坏意图？什么坏意图？救你一命吗？”Nero爆发了。“Fxck you, V.”

短暂的沉默。白短发青年气急败坏盯着地上躺的人，却看见对方点了点头。他茫然不知这点头是在首肯哪一个意思。

“He who desires but acts not breeds pestilence (有欲望却无行动者滋生瘟疫)”黑发诗人低声念道，忽然摒弃了此前无休止的引用他人话语。他努力朝Nero招了下手。“我会告诉你，我是如何……成为了我。”

\------

 _/My mother groan'd! my father wept._  
_Into the dangerous world I leapt:_  
_Helpless, naked, piping loud:_  
_Like a fiend hid in a cloud./_

——经历了一次又一次的失败，那个男人的身体已达极限、濒临崩溃。  
——但他还不能死。面对这溃败的躯体和情感，他别无选择：他需要借助阎魔刀的力量，将自己的人性和魔性分割开来。  
——于是最终，这个男人变成了真正的恶魔。

而他的人性仰面摔出跌落在地，赤裸着、颤抖着，迷茫惊恐不知所措。一具纯然人类的脆弱躯体，心智纷乱充斥着那个已经不在的男人过往的全部记忆、对自身这崭新存在的认知却空白如纸。而与此同时，他刚刚诞生的肉体开始碎裂崩坏、眼看就要化为齑粉飞散消逝：阎魔刀的锋刃如此锐利，以至于没有在人性这一半留下任何魔性那一半的力量。

Vergil被截然一分为二的生命中，到这一夜为止，都没有作为彻底的人或作为彻底的魔存在过。就像他的人性初次直面自己魔性的一半时为对方的强大震惊得无可言喻一样，纯然魔化的Vergil——Urizen——或许也并未料到自己作为人的那一半有多孱弱。尽管精神上拥有与原主相当的意志力，其血肉之躯在此前承受的反复屠戮中，却早已被推过了毁灭的边缘。而此时褫夺殆尽附在这具肉身上的恶魔之力，无异于宣判其短暂存在的终止。

雨夜笼罩之下，Sparda家族老宅厅堂中，恶魔Urizen令人望而生畏的身影伴随着新晋魔君的深沉咆哮声逐渐增大。在他——它——脚下，Vergil尚未拥有名字的人性吐出最后一缕气息、闭上双眼准备死去。

抢在死亡之前恶魔的触手伸过来抓住了他，像一条条长蛇一样盘卷住他的膝盖和脚腕，令他大大地劈开双腿、将他倒提而起。无名的新生肉体还没回过神来明白怎么回事，就已被深深侵入。突如其来的剧烈痛楚猛然打开他的嘴巴，却只有半声尖叫来得及从嗓子里逃逸。同样是这股疼痛，从他的双眼里逼出了层层咸涩的泪花，令他的视线模糊到无法看清，正在凶猛抽插着自己的究竟是恶魔的触手、尾巴还是别的什么东西。

“不……要……。”他试图叫，却甚至都喘不上气。他无济于事的扭动和拍打只刺激恶魔伸出更多的触手，缠绕绞裹着他从未被触碰过的每一寸赤裸肌肤，而在他看不到的地方痛觉告诉他，自己隐秘部位的入口已被撕裂，而鲜血对于恶魔尖锐的鳞甲而言可算不上什么够格的润滑剂。在五脏六腑都似乎被刺穿搅烂的剧痛幻觉里，无名的肉体开始不受控制地胡思乱想、猜测插在自己私处里面的到底是恶魔身上的哪个东西。

尾巴最有可能。

恶魔仍在恣意进出他的身体，但比起起初的野蛮狂暴有了些节奏规律。神志不清之下，他努力让自己适应这节奏以减轻疼痛，并朦胧意识到自己停止挣扎后，绞缠在自己身上的触手数量有所减少。他低头朝自己刚刚被几条触手释放的胸膛看去，竟望见大片的黑渍犹如墨水瓶被打翻一般，从自己小腹向前胸浸晕漫延。转眼间，原本纯洁的初生肌肤上线条藤蔓交织、图案纠结繁复，朵朵暗夜之花接连绽放、将破碎的筋骨血肉重新连接治愈。无名者惊惧之余再度望向这股进犯玷污着自己肉身的魔力来源：他的目光落在自己大开的两腿之间。

不。他想，绝望地闭紧双眼向后仰过头去。不，不不不。停下，不要。不。不要再碰我。停下来，求你了。我宁可死。求你。

然而恶魔并不聆听祈祷。该死的，他在痛楚、恐惧与羞辱感的夹缝里头晕眼花地想道。它把我塞得太满了。初生者的肉体现在从里到外都归这个正在疯狂掠夺他的恶魔占有了，而他所能做的一切不过是忍受与哭泣。这一认识在他刚刚成型的意识里激起了一种新的情感，说是新，却又似曾相识。

那是曾属于一个叫Vergil的男人的愤怒。

然而本应与之相应的、曾属于同一个男人的力量，并不在受害者的身上；它被分割给了加害者一方。面对人性这一半的微弱抵抗，魔性那一半予以加倍残暴的蹂躏作答；而新生的无名者夹在肉体疼痛与精神折磨的双重凌虐之间，终于到达了人能用意志力控制自己生理反应的极限。

已经不在的那个男人，在他作为半魔半人的一生里，从未需要面对这种只属于区区凡人的极限；然而“区区凡人”这个描述，对于他割舍下的人性一半而言可是恰如其分。

一小时前才于雨夜中降生的无名者听见自己放声哭叫。他不由自主反弓起背，心脏狂跳着似要冲出胸口，更多滚烫的泪水从他眼中掉落，而从他下身某个还从不曾被使用过的器官中，另一种更令他羞耻的液体也随之喷薄而出。伴随而来席卷全身的是一阵阵无法控制的高潮痉挛，由于侵入者并未停止的抽送动作而一次次长久持续。这可怕的失控感牢牢掌握住他包括时间感在内的全部意识，令他不知道它究竟过了多久才结束——如果取而代之的、令人几乎昏迷的疲累感和全身过分提高的敏感度能称之为结束的话。自不用说，Urizen那边可连半点停下的意思都没有。

人能忍受的屈辱和痛苦，难道就没有极限吗？无名的新生者在自己诞生的夜晚，不知第几次这般想道。

想到最后一次时，他的梦魇们终于找回了他，友善地将他的下坠与沉入一道接纳。

再醒来时他发现自己身处雨后的老宅原处。天已经亮了。他坐起来，仍然赤身裸体，身上仅有干涸的血迹与其他体液痕迹覆盖，以及几近染满自己颈部以下直到腰际的黑色恶魔印记。他举头四望：留下它的魔君早已扬长而去，忠实陪伴他的只有他的三个噩梦化身。Griffon伸展双翼、开始唠唠叨叨鸣叫；Nightmare沉默如磐岩立于一旁。Shadow悄无声息走上前来，用额头蹭过他的手心，活像是一只真的大猫。

\------

_/The weak in courage is strong in cunning./_

“我被……一个恶魔袭击了。就在我生日那天，在我称之为家的地方。”

Nero闻言不由得向后退了一步。“袭击？怎么个袭击法？”

V并没立刻回答。他软弱地举起一只手，以掌心罩住自己眉眼，略微朝另一个方向侧过脸去。当白短发的前教团骑士出于担忧而回到他身边半跪下时，黑发的诗人用压抑着哭腔的耳语音量念出一节诗。

“Love seeketh only Self to please,  
To bind another to its delight,  
Joys in another's loss of ease,  
And builds a hell in heaven's despite.”

Nero先是大惑不解地皱眉。随着渐渐理解了对方委婉诗句中隐指之意，他的表情也就从迷惑转为了震惊。那震惊只持续了很短的时间，尔后让位给了同等强烈的愤恨与同情。他怒吼一声跳起身来，机械义肢攥成拳头在空中狠狠挥舞，顺带一脚把一块石子踢得老远。发泄一通之后他似乎心有不甘，又跑回来趴到同伴身边确认。

“我……没弄错吧？袭击你的恶魔，就是Urizen？”

对方点点头，仍然用手遮盖着脸庞。

“他为什么要……呃……以这种方式袭击你？”

“我不知道。”V在自己手掌的阴影下撒了谎。摆在他面前的有两种可能：一种是刚刚摆脱人性那半的魔性这半，担忧前者的即刻湮灭会致使好不容易割除的累赘又回返自身，因此为稳定人性肉身存在而施舍一些魔力；另一种则是……姑且说欲望之于魔鬼也并非虚幻、只是相对常人而言发泄起来更无拘无束罢了，自己的幸存纯属巧合、无关紧要。

鉴于一路上各色小魔对自己的态度、以及眼下自己濒临死亡也没见Urizen对此做些什么，他不认为真相会是前一种。

“他袭击了你，把你扔下等死……因此你才一路上这么拼命也要找到这混球？”

“Truth can never be told so as to be understood, and not be believed (真相无法被讲述却不被相信).”诗人以咏叹般的语调幽幽说道。前骑士一屁股坐到地上，使劲咬牙。“我……我相信你，V。现在咱们该怎么做？”

“现在呢。请……”V的请求被一阵突然涌上来的咳嗽打断。他背对Nero蜷起身子，摸索着把诗集向背后递过去。“……帮我念点什么吧。会让我感觉好一点。”

Nero不明就里接过书，想拒绝又不忍心。“你要听哪段？”

“随你喜欢。”

白短发青年瞎翻了一页，读出自己瞧见的第一节诗。

“Love to faults is always blind,  
Always is to joys inclined,  
Lawless, winged, and unconfined,  
And breaks all chains from every mind.”

“很好。再念一点，可以吗。”V把脸藏在他看不到的地方，柔声请求。只要能让你感觉好起来，Nero心里想着又随手翻开一页。

“The look of love alarms  
Because 'tis filled with fire;  
But the look of soft deceit  
Shall win the lover's hire.”

这一整本都是关于谈情说爱的吗，Nero读完不禁腹诽。他看看V，而对方仍保持背对他缩成一团的姿势，声音闷闷传来。

“还要。”

最后一段了，下不为例，白短发青年暗自发誓。他把书合上又打开，随便挑了一段开念。

“There is a smile of love,  
And there is a smile of deceit,  
And there is a smile of smiles  
In which these two smiles meet.”

他所不知道的是，他黑发的同伴此时露出的，正是这一种微笑。

\------

_/Without contraries there is no progression. Attraction and repulsion, reason and energy, love and hate are necessary to human existence./_

“我明白了，”Nero说。“为什么你总喜欢抢先给魔物最后一击。其实不是为了耍帅吧。是因为，这样你就可以在对方死时吸收一点儿魔力。”

V咳嗽着点点头。

“还有那些诗。从它们当中，你也能获得一些力量，是不是。虽然我得说，V，这法子真离奇。”

躺在他脚前的人仍然在咳嗽，也不知是不是就算默认。

“可光是原地念诗也没多大用啊，V。你还是在……”白短发青年说，在指出明显事实之前迟疑了一下。“……破碎。”

对方没有回答，刚才那阵咳嗽似乎消耗了他此前积攒的全部力气。他就只是虚弱地透过长睫毛投下的阴影望着Nero，眼眸底下盘亘死亡如凝墨般的乌青。被这目光注视的对象很快就忍受不住自己的无能为力。

“这样吧，你在这儿等着，我出去找点低等恶魔，打到半死拎回来给你补充魔力。”Nero宣布，却被对方急急地阻止。

“不，Nero——别走，请你……就待在这里。再陪我一会儿。拜托。”

“呃啊——！我受不了了，难道要我看着你在这里魔力耗尽而死？”年轻的前骑士忍无可忍，吼叫起来，机械右手一拳砸在地上。他也不管同伴什么意见，跳起身来就向外走去。“你等着。我马上就回来。”

“Nero——”

Nero决心不理他。

“——我好害怕。”

Nero停下来。他扭头望向V。地上躺着的人朝他伸出一只手，脸上的表情他只看了一眼就对其屈服了。他回到对方身边跪坐下来，把V的上半身使劲抱进怀里，用自己还是人类血肉的那只手与他相握。他感到V使出剩余的最后一丝力气，努力紧紧拉住自己。

“我害怕，Nero。它把我吓坏了，真的。”Nero听见对方低声说。他不需要问这个“它”指的是什么。不知所措之中他举起空着的那只手，笨拙地试图用机械手指梳理对方的黑发，跟着立即开始心悦诚服Nico在武器制造上的天才造诣：要是随便换成别的什么人，这些小零件关节一定会把V的头发丝卡进去。

“嘿，嘿……别怕。我就在这里。我会陪着你的，V。哪里都不去。”

他感觉自己怀中人的颤抖减轻了一点。他又等了一会儿，可还是耐不住性子。

“别放弃，好吗。咱们都走到这里了。想想咱们是从多大老远过来的。怎么能白跑一趟呢。呃，我是说，绝不会像上次。”Nero鼓励同伴道，出于急躁和无措而开始顺嘴瞎侃。“不去抓小恶魔。好好好。那你要不要我再给你念点诗？或者，要是还有什么别的方法，能给你迅速补充魔力……那就好啦。”

“当Urizen……袭击我的时候。”他怀里黑发的诗人出乎意料开了口，半睁开双眼望着他。“他……夺走了我的初夜。但也留给了我……一样我生而为人并不具有的东西。”

最初的愕然过去之后，Nero对自己将要听见的事情朦朦胧胧有了预感。尽管如此，他还是顺着对方话柄问下去。“什么东西？”

“他……向我注入了他的恶魔之力。”V说，吃力地举起没被握住的那只手，展示其上业已浅淡得几近无法辨认的墨色印痕。“在我身上打下了他的印记。”

“也就是说你确实是人。”Nero也不明白自己脑瓜为什么会拐到这上头去——关于，V的物种所属问题。以及，为什么自己会对这个结论怪高兴的。“哈，我就说嘛。早就觉得你看起来不像恶魔。或者半魔什么的。虽然认识你才一个月，V。虽然你是个古怪家伙——有趣，我是说有趣。虽然你能从满身刺青里召唤出地狱生物，随手屠掉个把恶魔军团也不成问题——可你比我以前……嗯，在教团……认识的好多纯种人类都更像个人。我说真的。呃，你刚才说什么来着？”

V看着他，眼神复杂。“Urizen，向我注入了。”他说，在那个动词上稍微加重口吻。“恶魔之力。这力量维系我的肉体，直到今日。”

“你说Red Grave曾经遭受过袭击。你当年就在现场，”Nero脑海里忽然闪过此前途中片段、以及彼时彼处V眉宇间掠过的那一抹伤逝。“那个木马。可你应该还小。Urizen该不会是在那时……？”

“那是很久之后的事。”V说，弱弱地苦笑。“我这走运人。”

“可不是么。”Nero说，停下来暂作思考。他的大脑似乎在试图对他掩盖什么东西。某个答案，显而易见。“那么。关于补魔。你需要我做什么？”

他期待着对方坦诚吐露答案，并且为之等了很久。然而V只是长久凝视着他，眼神比之前更加复杂，Nero认为自己读不懂。两人之间陷入一段时间的沉默，最后黑发的诗人闭起眼睛，屈服般轻轻长叹一声。

“Abstinence sows sand all over  
The ruddy limbs and flaming hair,  
But desire gratified  
Plants fruits of life and beauty there.”

他复又睁开眼睛望着Nero，腼腆地、温柔地、恳求地、试探性地、小心翼翼地。带着这种眼神，还是用那只空闲的手，V把自己长衫交叉系于腰腹部的绳结慢慢扯松。那件黑色皮革质地的衣服由于自身重量而无声向两边敞开、滑落，仿佛顺理成章一气呵成。

主观意识的一个小角落里，Nero觉得自己理应表现出惊诧困惑和气恼拒绝。然而自己面前突然出现的景象一下子把他脑袋里的其他空间全都占满了，主观客观潜意识还有所有一切别的什么。所以目瞪口呆也就是他此时表现出来的全部了。

_/Art can never exist without Naked Beauty displayed./_

“我……我……我觉得我不能。”恢复语言能力之后Nero结结巴巴地说道。他仍然将V抱在怀里，却姿势僵硬得像此前抱住半空中掉下的Lady那会儿一样，一动都不敢动。

他怀里抱的人半张着嘴，却并未发出除了轻柔喘息以外的声音。望着他的眼神与此前几乎无异，只是恳求的意味更加分明。前骑士感觉被这目光盯得口干舌燥，想回避开、又怕不小心看到别的不该看的地方去。

“一……一定还有什么其他方法来救你。”天啊。Kyrie要把他塞进锅里炖汤了。搞啥鬼，他Nero压根连变魔人都还不会。就算变，他也对能不能长出一条尾巴这事毫无自信（因为，很显然，他还没见过谁的魔人形态保留有更适合眼前活计的器官好用）。他又鼓起勇气低头看看V的脸：那灰白枯槁的脸皮上，绽开的条条裂痕透出的血色已然深艳得触目惊心。颈部以下原本精致浓重的墨线图纹，差不多已经全从诗人肌肤上消失。他下意识捏一捏同伴的手，竟只觉得掌中握着的是什么冷冰冰的死东西。然而那双顽固的绿眼睛于弥留之际竟还是定定地看着自己——此时V身上Nero目及之处，唯一泛着湿润水光的地方。

不行啊。但是没有别的办法了。可这办法不行。它怎么行？

“还……还是我给你念诗吧。你看这首怎么样？啊？”黑发诗人感觉自己被放下了。黑暗笼罩视野的同时，白短发青年满地爬着匆忙翻找的声音似是从无比遥远的彼岸传来。意识消失之前，他最后听见的是对方急得发颤的朗诵声，离自己仿佛越来越远。

“Love seeketh not itself to please,  
Nor for itself hath any care,  
But for another gives its ease,  
And builds a heaven in hell's despair. ……唉？V？这首是你刚才念的那首吗，怎么感觉词不太一样？……V？……”

\------

_/If a thing loves, it is infinite./_

带着暖意和湿润的温柔压力星星点点落在诗人身上，将他从死亡的怀抱中夺回。他渐渐恢复意识，睁开眼睛，首先看见的是同伴头顶的灰白短发。Nero正在胡乱亲吻他袒露出的咽喉、胸膛和小腹，而仍逗留自己唇上的温暖潮印暗示他，这里也被以同样的方式触碰过了。正当他还不确定自己恢复到了何等程度、因此决定先安静躺着不动的时候，就突然感觉男孩子青涩笨拙的吸吮一下子把自己正压在他唇下的那边乳头弄硬了。一小声带颤的呻吟从V的唇边溜出来。趴在他身上的人一惊，立刻停下动作，语无伦次企图解释。

“你刚才，头发都变白啦。”Nero说，整个人尴尬得要命、脸上烧得不行。“我真不知道这居然管用。我发誓，最先开始是从手指。”

V昏昏沉沉瞧着他，还是感觉虚弱无比，并没有什么开口的心思或力气。他费劲望了一眼自己胸腹，发现凡是Nero吻落之处，墨迹颜色果然稍微变深。可就在男孩子停下来说话的这短短几秒里，那片片墨色就犹如烟气般开始逐一弥散消褪、片刻就转为与周围皮肤无异的苍白。诗人心下清楚，这种招数只能将不可避免之事拖延一时。对于他无论如何必须在死前达到的那个目的，根本于事无补，只能耽误更多的时间。然而决定权并不在他手上。他只能再次望向面前那个Sparda子裔，寄希望于对方快点明白这事理。

但要是Nero就是不肯，那又怎么办？他拥有曾经的维吉尔全部心机、智谋、自负与自保欲。要蒙骗这个头脑单纯、心地善良、道德清白的男孩子——混淆他的认知、左右他的判断、役使他的作为——虽然在目前自身条件下不是易如反掌，却也并非难事。假若自己——不是半人半魔的维吉尔，而是只拥有他人性一半的V——再稍多拥有哪怕一点属于魔性一半的不择手段，在只言片语过后，他就可以得到自己需要、想要并且必须得到的东西。

然而他是人。他是V，而V只不过是维吉尔的人性而已。

所以有些事，他做不出。

V举起一只手，抚摸了Nero的脸颊，心头划过自己不久前对着昏迷中的Dante提起Sparda魔刀那一刻情境。随后他任手臂落下，侧过头闭上眼睛等待最终的消逝。

一些悉悉索索的声音传来，然后是沉重金属落到地上的声音。V觉得有热乎乎的水滴掉到自己下巴上，沿着颈侧痒痒地流下去。接着Nero拥抱住了他，把他上半身吃力地搂进怀里。从皮肤上压着的织物触感和男孩子透过来的炙热体温判断，Nero脱掉了外套、上身只穿着那件旧得到处脱线破洞的贴身薄毛衣。

“不，V。别走。别死。我做。我愿意。”V听见男孩子说，脸埋在自己肩窝里。他好像在哭，声音潮乎乎地。“见鬼。我会做的。就别死，好吗，V。”

诗人积聚起剩余的力气回应了Nero的拥抱，瘦长的手指温存地摩挲着他后脑勺短短的白发茬。“Man was made for joy and woe”，他轻声诵出诗句，之后吻了他。被亲吻的男孩子既没有抗拒也没有表现出惊讶。相反地，他开始试图在这场纷争中占据主动，正像每一个合格的Sparda子嗣。

“And when this we rightly know”这句和下一句的间歇中，两人继续交换亲吻。当前骑士撬开诗人齿关的时候，后者心怀感激地从对方舌尖上吮吸微薄但确实的魔力痕迹。他很快意识到自己并非是单方面对这深吻表示赏识，因为男孩子贴着自己身侧的裤裆里某样东西迅速变得坚挺、硬邦邦地隔着布料顶着他因消瘦而凸出的髋关节。之后两人唇舌暂分，都已急不可耐想要迎接更多的肌肤相亲。“……Through the world we safely go.”

“Joy and woe are woven fine……”Nero那件破毛衣在四只手的合力扒扯下奇迹般地侥幸保全、被扔到一边。解开腰带并不是什么难事，难的是如何尽快解决剩下的衣物纠缠而又不让爱抚中止。对付了自己麻烦的靴子之后Nero回过头去握住V的脚腕帮他挨只脱掉那双罗马凉鞋，手中对方踝部的纤细骨感与足踵趾肚的浑圆可爱形成了诱人对比。有那么一瞬，当V在他眼前驯顺地向后躺倒在他事先为此铺好的外套上、而他自己双手中各攥着对方一边脚踝搁在自己膝上的时候，Nero的脑瓜危险地开了小差、跑到了不该跑的地方去。他强迫自己在开始吃魔王Urizen的醋之前把念头拽回来，并在与诗人盈盈绿眸目光相接时被罪恶感压得差点当场倒旗。好在此时V弓了下脚背，脚心摩擦过他的大腿，而脚趾灵巧过分地挑开他那条宽松型四角内裤的裆部位置、让脚尖钻了进去。

“……A clothing for the soul divine.”这段诗节到了最后一句的时候，除一些不碍事的首饰之外，两人都已不着丝缕。白短发的前骑士向前倾身，用自己的赤裸将黑发诗人的赤裸遮蔽。后者的双手如同一对鸟儿落在他后颈和肩胛处，似是在给予准许和鼓励。又一次长久的舌吻，促使年轻的Sparda后裔暂时忘我，饥渴难耐地本能耸动起腰臀、享受两具肉体之间须臾的剑锋相磨。身下人叹息般的隐忍呻吟在传入他耳中之后好一阵，才忽然把他从纯然的原始冲动当中叫了回来。他停下来俯视V的身体，惊喜又欣慰地发现对方遍布全身的龟裂伤口显示出愈合迹象、已经不再渗着血痕。

_/You cannot have Liberty in this world without what you call Moral Virtue & you cannot have Moral Virtue without the Slavery of that half of the Human Race who hate what you call Moral Virtue./_

“你看起来好点了。”Nero不假思索脱口而出。V垂下眼帘。他似乎从二人方才的亲密行为中汲取到了一些力量，此时已能用双臂后撑着上半身坐起来。

“Nero，如果你想要停——”

“不是那样。我说了，我会做的。”Nero打断他说，想起自己先前的承诺。他的确也担心如果半途而废，分给V的魔力撑不了太久就会再度耗尽。然而这短暂的中途停顿给了他的道德感做上一次有效反扑的可乘之机。他向后退开一些、坐倒在自己脚跟上，双手不自觉地捂住脸。

“天哪，V！我们怎么会到了这一步？”

“没人需要知道。”黑发诗人低声劝道，把关于自己短暂存在即将终结的一切解释冲动强吞回去。

“你会知道。我也会。”灰白短发的前骑士在自己掌心里喃喃说。他深吸一口气使劲搓搓脸，抬头打量同伴，惊惶发现黑发诗人正一声不响望着自己哭泣，而这悲悯泪水中很明显没有一滴是流给诗人自己。他慌忙凑过去想拥抱住V进行安慰，对方却缩起四肢紧绷身体，收回此前的许可、明示防卫抗拒。

“你说得对。这是个错误。”Nero听见V哭着小声说。他怀里的人现在双手抱头、前额抵着双膝，除开身子光滑这一点以外团得像个受迫的刺猬。一个瘦骨嶙峋的刺猬，Nero心里不由自主追加一条。“哦！我的罪孽啊！留下我吧，Nero。这不值得。你自己走。快走。”

“嘿。看看咱俩，多配的一对啊。”Nero及时放松了自己双臂力道，吸吸鼻子开玩笑说。他胸口深处某个地方疼极了，但他的天性跳出来硬要在这会儿打趣。“一个哭完了另一个哭。你那本书怎么说的来的，爱什么什么喜悦什么什么的？开心点嘛，莎士比亚。咱被称为‘魔剑’教团骑士可不是浪得虚名。”

“我很抱歉，Nero。”

“嗯，作为情话，再甜点。”

“真相是，”V很煞风景地拒绝接茬说道。不过他渐渐放松了身体，开始肯让Nero把他摆成挂在自己肩膀上拥抱的姿势。“我也想要被保护和被爱。但我只是孤身一人，唯一的选择就是生存。”

没有完全听懂对方话中之意并不妨碍Nero顶嘴回去。他这么做的时候暗地里咬着牙强迫自己忽略阵阵心疼。“再坚持一下，V。你会被保护。你会被爱。坚持住。从今以后，会有许多人来认识你、保护你、爱你。你再也不会孤单了，我发誓。可你得坚持下去，V。”

_/Every Harlot was a Virgin once./_

“算了吧，Nero。”V喘着气说，努力扭动着翻身跪趴在地上、咬牙忍辱抬高臀部向身后对方做出奉迎姿势。“直接进来。”

“见鬼，V。你是不是把我……当成别的什么人了。”Nero强迫自己笑道。实际上，他正在心里大声诅咒自己的欠缺技巧。此前他使出浑身解数妄图用手让V与其主人一样处于软弱状态的阳具振奋起来、在眼见怎么都不管用的窘迫时刻还主动用上了嘴巴。然而他全凭理论空想、毫无经验章法的手段，除了把对方弄得倒吸冷气连声呜咽之外毫无效果（牙齿，Nero想。绝对得怪牙齿）。他还想再多表示一点温存，于是试探性地伸出左手抚摸诗人侧腰，却被对方啪地一声干脆打掉、又被抓着手腕领到明显是在建议他单刀直入的位点上去。

“不行，V。你会受伤的。”Nero的指尖估量着V臀瓣间那个小小凹陷处的尺寸，上边脸红心跳、下边硬得要命，感觉自己活像鏖战正酣的绯红女皇燃油刀。

“我会没事的。”V把脸埋在自己胳膊拐弯里，闷声说。“别在意我。”

“恕难从命。”Nero说，因为读懂了对方这个姿势是做好准备忍受疼痛而很是难过。刹那之间他福至心灵。“等一下下。”他一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，扑到自己刚才解下来的装备堆里扒拉一通。说时迟那时快他找到了自己所需的东西，又赶回来跪到原先位置。

“Sweet Surrender（甜蜜的屈服）。咱们天才武器艺术家Nico的杰作。”黑发诗人只听自己身后某种机械部件咔嚓几声轻响、什么小电机开始运作，而白短发青年声音里满是得意。“哈！我还以为这玩意儿永远也别想等来实战参与。”

还没等V决定好自己接下来将要面临之事的性质、以及对此是否要加以抗议，他就感觉有什么东西嗡嗡大力振动着乍然顶上自己后穴。他对此可毫无心理准备，不禁失声呻吟出一个“嗯”，整个人差点直接趴下。重新爬起来之后他惊慌失措挑起双眉朝自己后腰方向扭头望去。

“太强了吗？对不起对不起。”Nero在他身后说，似乎慌手忙脚在鼓捣什么。“我看看……啊……这频率要在哪里调节……”

他很可能是按了某个错误的键，因为紧跟着咕叽一声，一大坨油膏质感的半流体就射到了V的臀缝里，大部分顺着沟壑渗入、有一些继续淌向前下方弄湿了他的耻毛和性器、还有一些顺着他的大腿内侧流下去。V狠狠闭了下眼睛咬住嘴唇，开始用眼神在地面上搜寻自己的手杖，满心想着要怎么赏对方一发干净漂亮的处决技。

“哦！按摩精油。这个钮原来是干这个的，哈哈。”Nero干笑着说，然后大概是总算研究清楚了操作说明。嗡嗡声再次响起来，但这次的振动轻柔很多，突如其来的愉悦感成功把黑发诗人的注意力从找手杖上骗了回来。他忍不住张开嘴巴开始低声喘息。

“这样可以吗？V。你尽量放松。”白短发青年的声音从背后传来，V感觉那讨人欢心的嗡嗡振动开始围着自己的私密入口打转转。Sweet Surrender，他暗想。名字起得没毛病。

“再放松点。好。挺好的。你做的很好，V。”V还在回忆自己何时曾听见Nero用这么露骨的哄骗语气说过话，就猛然感觉那振动贯穿入口顶进了自己身子。他条件反射倒抽一口冷气的同时，新的一股精油就跟着灌了进去。

还居然是加温过的。

维吉尔的人性意识到自己的意志力面临严峻挑战。这真的……不行，他不能承认太舒服了。他气喘吁吁半闭起双眼、勉强用胳膊肘和膝盖支撑身体，生怕无意一动就会导致快感变成疼痛。然而事实证明他一厢情愿的靠精神力硬撑并不适用于眼下这种两人合作的差使，因为接下来Nero又往他体内加了一根手指。

早有准备的诗人咬牙忍下了扩张过程第一时间的胀痛——紧接着就被自己肉体自打被创造出来初次清晰体验到的前潮激得哭叫一声。似是在那个男孩子面前这般失态还不够，泪水和一丝唾液同时分别滴落下他的眼眶和嘴角。他倒下去，却在真正触地之前就被一把挽住了腰。他意识到，那入侵自己身体的振动在自己刚叫出声的时候就抽离消失了。

“我弄疼你了吗？对不起。对不起，V。对不起。你别生气。”Nero一连声地道歉，满脸内疚地把V搂到怀里。当看见对方泪水迷蒙的双眼时他自责坏了。“V，我……”

诗人揪住面前白毛傻瓜的后颈，扬起下巴吻了他。“还要。”他说，嗓音喑哑气息凌乱、绿眼中阴燃渴望之火。

 _/Under every grief & pine_  
_Runs a joy with silken twine./_

太过了。但又还不够。

V感觉自己被诗篇的作者欺骗了。否则的话，像他现在这样肚子向下被放在男孩子的大腿上、听凭对方一只手摩挲自己赤裸脊背、另一只性爱专用机械手三根手指振动全开蘸着滑腻腻的精油在自己私处进进出出，绝对是要被划归“太过”的领域；可他还是觉得远未飨足。他不要命地忘我扭动着、摇摆腰肢一下一下将臀部往那只正在指奸自己的假手上送。令人骨软筋酥的持续前潮把他弄硬了，彻彻底底地硬了，硬得突突直跳汁水涌溢。他也明白自己透着哭腔的呻吟喘息未免有些过于大声（正好啊，把周围不识时务的恶魔们全招来吧，让它们都看一看他此时此刻狼狈的样子；他不怕，因为他的男孩子会抄起枪和剑，转眼把它们统统杀个片甲不留）。他放任自己恣意享受这一切、将欲望在此间挥霍无度，因为他心下清楚，属于他的幸福注定不可能长久：在这看似完美的表象下没有坚定信赖、没有长久承诺、没有希望之光为他闪耀于黑暗远方。他名下的一切都是偷到的、抢来的、被他人摒弃的、用欺瞒骗得的。从他藉以蔽体的衣衫、到替他战斗的魔物、到他的存在本身、到叫做Nero的这个男孩子对他的奉献。就连他的名字，都只不过是另一个人名字遗落的断章残片。

因此何必再克制、何必再忍耐、何必再多想？这一刻，他可以假装自己是完整的。是被保护的。是被爱着的。

黑发的诗人反手抓住那只指端按在自己体内敏感点上的机械小怪物，抬起头来尽力出声向白短发青年索求。话说出口的同时他才意识到自己嗓子哑了。

“要我，Nero。”

“等一下。这个姿势你太吃力了。”Nero应道，关了甜蜜屈服的振动、小心将它抽出。刚才将V摆到自己膝上，他已经觉察对方沉得奇怪，那副看上去简直瘦脱了形的身子抱起来竟仿佛重似千钧（直觉战胜好奇，告诉他这会儿别瞎提问题）。好在他Nero无论缺什么也不缺力气。他跪坐起来从后面拥住V，等对方会意配合再将他慢慢托起，让他分开大腿坐到自己胯上、身躯后靠与自己相贴。在V抬起双臂、一高一低向后伸展、两手分别摸索着他的头侧和后腰时，Nero也伸出手，用血肉构成的那只手掌搓揉着怀里人胸前乳头、又让指尖伸下去盘旋于对方脐周。他另一只手当然也没闲着，悄悄开了振动细细将对方两腿之间各种敏感私密处反复爱抚，前前后后无微不至周而复始，直到两人呼吸全已短促混乱、下身都变得又硬又湿（这后一点也要感谢甜蜜屈服里预装的大容量精油）。

“自己坐上来。”在又一次吻过V的嘴角之后Nero提议说。“我怕伤着你。”

“你想要那样吗？”虽然看不见诗人的表情，但前骑士听出对方在微笑。“伤害我。”

“不。”明知故问，Nero想，有点气愤有点委屈。V的声音低低的，还是带着笑。

“那你就不会的。”

接下来的几秒钟差不多耗干了Nero全部自控力。他紧闭眼睛咬牙死死遏制住自己挺腰的本能冲动，双手尽量扶稳V的身体，耳畔全都是对方一寸一寸沉身落下包裹住他时发出的喘息。之后两人如雕像般片刻静止，各自纹丝不动。然后V似乎找好了重心平衡点，开始收缩、开始耸动，从Nero喉咙里压榨出一声声粗重的呻吟。

说老实话，前骑士这辈子压根还没听过自己发出这种声音。

“Sweet moans, dovelike sighs, Chase not slumber from thine eyes!”喘息的间隙中诗人以气声念道，前骑士意识到对方是在按着诗节音韵与自己律动交合。他觉得自己本应被这种怪癖得罪；可实际上却因此受了加倍撩拨。感觉到Nero插在自己体内膨胀变大的尺寸，V向后伸手按住他的腰、暗示邀请他与自己一道起伏共舞，又反手去抚摸把自己抱在怀中之人的面颊、转头索吻并在这一吻缠绵中继续性爱与诗歌。“Sweet moan, sweeter smile... All the dovelike moans beguile.”

自己是怎么和V走到这一步的，Nero到现在也还不是很清楚；但是他已经改变想法、觉得这样其实也挺好的。他亲吻着、摩挲着怀抱之人的裸肤，在对方左肩靠近肩胛处发现一处纹身，魔力半盈之际图案像一颗小小的桃心，墨痕深浅浓淡随着他每次爱抚而变幻、仿佛生命的心率搏动不止。头脑发昏、意乱情迷，他埋头用舌尖舔舐那块皮肤，不顾自己这么做像极了一只大狗急切要表示对主人的欢喜。被他这般品尝滋味的人向后侧仰起头、对他落在自己咽喉上的手掌表示纵容默许。

“Nero。”

“V。”Nero情不自禁用同样口吻的温柔耳语应和。他重又关切打量诗人的身体，望见标志恶魔之力的刺青纹路已经重新清晰将那苍白肌肤覆盖、此前如死亡蛛网缠裹住对方周身的细密裂痕也大多痊愈。此时此刻，他抱在怀里的这个身子，是温暖的、湿润的、鲜活的。这个认知差点直接把Nero推上情欲巅峰；出于对性爱欢愉的本能留恋他开始往其他方面转念头。不久之前，V还是多么虚弱啊。他想，回忆起初次面对诗人裸背时自己如何心悸难过。失去了墨迹的掩饰，渗着血的一道道龟裂就那样摆在他眼前，如同天灾降临前笼罩大地的凶兆紧紧攫住V干枯瘦削的身体、肆无忌惮蔓延伸展，令得前骑士不禁想起教团地牢里遭受过鞭刑毒打的囚犯。

他又转而开始琢磨，为什么V身上恶魔之力灌注出的印痕，没有往双腿上延续。这两条迷人的长腿现在正门户大开、一左一右紧夹着自己，纯洁无染、柔嫩白皙。下一秒，他疑问的答案自己跳出来，残忍却合理。

对在V身上打下魔力烙印那一方而言，飞机杯不需要腿。

假若自己、或是自己深爱的其他人——Kyrie——有着V同样的遭遇，Nero心中自问。自己会像V这样、有V这般毅力，哪怕与魔为伍、哪怕舍身地狱、哪怕拼着最后一口气……也要追上搞死Urizen这个大王八蛋吗？

当然会啊。他咬着牙想。就让我来帮你完成这心愿，V。

心思散漫之际他没注意到自己闲晃的左手正好逛到怀里人嘴边。被Sparda后裔持续稳固的魔力灌注，黑发的诗人只觉五脏六腑都充溢一团酥麻火热，心旌摇荡之下矜持全丧，顺势一口叼住就近两根指头，齿关轻咬、舌尖轻舔，临了放开还不忘留一记湿声深吮、水光潋滟；接着他就感觉自己下颏被捏住了。白短发青年的机械右手也从他下身抽回来插进他头发里，双臂带着不容异议的力道侧扳过他的头与他接吻；维吉尔的人性清楚地知道对方如果愿意可以在这一吻中轻易拧断自己的脖颈。然而他同样清楚知道，那绝不会的，因为那是Nero。

“Nero。”V听见自己又不由自主唤道。

“V。”

年少时在教团图书馆翻旧书乱看时，Nero曾经读到这样一个故事。一位名叫Tancred的骑士因为没有认出自己披盔戴甲的爱人，于战场上兵戎相见时不幸将她错杀。其后，他带队进入一片魔林，林中树木作人声歌唱，令队伍人心惶惶。为稳定军心，Tancred拔剑深深砍入身旁一棵魔树，竟见树皮开裂、鲜血汩汩涌流。与此同时他死去爱人的声音在他耳畔响起，悲声责问他：吾爱啊，为何你又杀死我一次？

你到底是谁，V？Nero心中一个声音发问。他其余的自我全都立刻起来纷纷驳斥这声音。不对，我知道V是什么人。V就是V。这是什么鬼问题。我认识的V。我要保护的V。我——

“Nero”，他忽然听见V第三次叫自己。这次的语气里有点什么不一样。Nero忽然回过神来。在这之前，有句话自己可还没说。

“V，我……”

他与所拥之人的肉体结合处骤然被绞紧了。再一次、又是一次。V的身体在他怀抱里绷得像一把挽满的弓，喉咙里发出窒息般带着哭腔的呻吟，呼吸在激烈快感的冲击下破碎断续；而Nero紧闭起眼睛咬紧牙关，控制住自己一动不动让对方好好享受这来之不易的高潮。他感觉自己被绞紧的频率逐渐慢下来。他耐心等着，直到痉挛彻底离开自己抱着的这副身子。V还在喘息和颤抖，渐渐往他身上瘫。Nero用双臂架住他，仍然咬着牙，开始慢慢从他体内退出去。诗人一发现他的意图就表示了反对。

“不，别……”

“没事的，V。”前骑士说，帮助怀里人转身对着自己。“没事。嘘。”

他这个嘘某种意义上管了用，因为诗人当真就不再口头抗议，而是双手按住前骑士肩膀一把向后按倒、直接低头把对方依旧昂然的性器含进嘴里。Nero用手肘支起上半身，正见到V低眉顺目、双唇温柔地环住自己。Nero大声呻吟起来，视觉上的刺激和下体传来的快感合力送他冲上顶点。他眼前直发白，觉得自己大概是当场爆炸了。他头晕目眩伸手试图触碰诗人柔软浓密的黑发，但对方向后退去躲开了。Nero眨眨发花的双眼，正好看见V喉结滚动一下、伸手抹过嘴角再舔舔手指。他想起自己还有话没说。

“V，我……”

对方却已转过身，伸手去够刚才被两人胡乱丢在一边的衣服。前骑士赶紧爬起来，帮他捡回包括手杖在内各样东西。诗人低着头，开始把裤子往腿上套。Nero只得有样学样，心里却因还欠彼此一个吻而别别扭扭。此时他又听见对方低声念念有词。

“O Mercy, Pity, Peace, and Love  
All pray in their distress;  
And to these virtues of delight  
Return their thankfulness.”

“什么？”

V仍然垂着头，在Nero整顿衣衫、凑上来想要最后吻吻他的时候再次闪开了。“谢谢你，Nero。”

\------

没关系，Nero对自己说。这没关系。

他得承认，他俩之间实在跳过太多步骤了。再加上V的过往（尽管具体是怎样的过往他Nero尚不知晓，但他知道，里头有个Urizen，于是剩下的也就可想而知），面对此种境况正常人肯定难免都会尴尬。他们俩都只是，需要一点时间。这好说，因为不出意外这整趟烂事很快就会结束，绝对超不过今夜十二点。在那之后，他俩有的是时间。

白短发青年幻想着今夜回程路上，弥诺陶洛斯内部的景象。说什么他也要豁出命从一众狠角色当中提前抢占到淋浴间使用权，让V冲个痛快的热水浴（也许，Nero鼓起勇气遐想道。他会得到允许，进去一起洗。看在省热水的份上——还有什么比这更光明正大的理由么）。那之后夜宵大概也好了，如果V有胃口的话Nero这份一起给他也乐意。如果没有，就睡觉。用毯子裹好，藏到房车最舒服、最不受打扰的角落里。副驾宝座就让给Dante好了，他Nero后半夜就打算在V身边守着。然后，他想。然后，当黑夜过去、白昼将至。就一起看日出、看黎明。

明天一定又是好天气。

慢慢来，Nero告诫自己。循序渐进。开玩笑么，当年自己可没有白白接受了全套正统骑士教育。先让整个Red Grave事件的余波过去。他会努力修车赚钱，再多接点斩妖除魔的活儿挣点外快攒一攒。等手头宽裕一些，他就可以假借参加文化活动缺伴的名义，邀V出去，逛逛旧书店、看看老电影，没准还负担得起一两场音乐会或者歌剧。在那之前他肯定已经摸清楚了V喜欢什么菜系，到时晚餐下馆子也就有的放矢。或者，如果V累了，就带他回家，自己亲手下厨做给他吃。头几次的时候，不做爱。Nero稍微有点脸热地决定道。先让V感到，在自己这儿是安全的、是自由的、是有选择的（可要是V真的不喜欢自己怎么办？脑袋里一个恐慌的小声音问道。他把这个声音连同这个问题一块儿按下去）。他想要真心对他好，而时间，是这一切的前提。

时间他们有的是。

\------

“那是你哥哥？那V怎么样了？”

“他回归了……他自身。”

\------

“我没能保护Credo。直到现在，我都还因为力量不足而悔恨不已。”

Credo，他的家人，他的兄长，他的导师，已经死去。

“但这一次绝对不一样，我发誓！”

他的生父、他的叔叔，此时正在魔界之树顶端彼此杀伐、彼此争战。他将会失去其中一个，无论结局哪一方胜利。

“我绝不会让你们死掉——！”

而V，他的V。与Credo一样，是再也不会回来了。

继承魔将Sparda血脉的男孩子发出痛彻心扉的嘶吼。魔力爆发之下，义肢土崩瓦解、幻化新生手臂。他展开红蓝两色的双翼，冲天飞去。

\------

“保重，Nero。Adios。”

他的笨蛋叔叔撂下这句话，翻身潇洒跳下Qliphoth。Nero还没从地上爬起来，就听见自己笨蛋老爸也在撂狠话。

“下次我不会输。”啪地一本书扔到他眼前，封面上是烫金的字母V。“拿好这个，我会取回属于我的东西。”

Nero翻身跳起来，想要追上去。他刚认的亲爹却突然想起什么似的，阎魔刀出鞘作龙吟。亲儿子一激灵，条件反射站住了。

“还有我想这个是你的。”

Vergil说着，武器换了下手。Nero不敢大意盯着他看，只见对方伸出右手，在掌心曾经被儿子砍过一刀位置割了条口子。伤口中淡蓝色的魔力流淌落下，在地上凝聚、化成一个人形。

白短发前骑士冲上去，慌慌张张脱下自己外套盖在黑发诗人身上。他抬起头，而他的父亲早已跃向空中、化为魔人形态飞走了。

当他把V带下魔界之树时，他发现对方身体已不再怪异地沉重。他失而复得的爱人在他臂弯里，就像那副身躯应该的那样轻盈。

\------

“抱歉。得回去工作了。”

Nero挂了电话，往车下走。车头前面，一群低等魔怪正在挡路。Nico嘬了口烟屁股，歪头把烟气吐到脑后。

“你迟早得跟她坦白，Nero。”

白短发青年跳出车门不耐烦挥挥手，从背后拔出绯红女皇。一声鹰哨掠过他的头顶，紧接着爆出一连串电闪雷鸣。趁小怪们被天火劈得乱了阵脚，Nero回首朝房车竖了个大拇指龇牙一笑，一路劈砍冲入敌群。一只黑豹跟着他加入战斗，身上的魔力花纹却变成了宝蓝色、与先前的暗红不同。Nico半转过头，看着黑发诗人从车厢后部踱到副驾位置来。他身上还穿着Nero那件蓝外套，扣子从领口最上一扣一直扣到下摆最下一扣。

“做噩梦了？”

“没有。”V说，挑起右边嘴角一笑。他并不坐下，只是伸手拿起被Nero随手撂下的诗集。

“哦？那是关于什么的？”

诗人微笑着并不作答。他只是透过挡风玻璃望了打得正来劲的Nero一眼，回到车厢后部安安静静读他的书。车前方，更多恶魔破空涌现，而此时，Nico听见背后一声响指。战场上，巨大的魔像无中生有从天而降，落地时震飞一片地狱杂兵，独眼中燃着蓝荧荧火光。

\------

 _/And there the lion's ruddy eyes_  
_Shall flow with tears of gold,_  
_And pitying the tender cries,_  
_And walking round the fold,_  
_Saying: "Wrath by his meekness,_  
_And by his health, sickness,_  
_Is driven away_  
_From our immortal day."/_

“你是什么，V？”

“我不是他。”V说。他原先身上的墨黑魔力纹路如今微微透着一抹蓝色，包括左肩后那颗小桃心。此时他俩正在DMC事务所的二楼客卧窗口边，城市暗淡的天光照进来，房间里光线格外柔和。“如果这是你想要问的。我……曾经是。不再是了。”

“你……都记得吗？”

“我都记得。”

前骑士踌躇着。他慢慢伸出自己新近重获的右手，以一种审慎的、试探性的动作抚摸诗人脸颊。后者的绿眼睛回望着他，没有闪躲。

“我可以相信你吗，V？”

“When I tell any Truth it is not for the sake of Convincing those who do not know it but for the sake of defending those who Do (我讲述真相并非为了劝说不明真相之辈，而是意在捍卫那些明知真相之人).”诗人援引威廉.布莱克道。前骑士业已明白，这显然纯粹出于V个人习惯、而不是有补魔之类其他企图。

他认识的那个V。

他长出一口气，双手叉腰在屋里来回转了两圈，又回到诗人面前。

“你还欠我一个吻呢。”Nero装得尽可能理直气壮，说。

他立刻得到了他耿耿于怀一直想要的。

“……好，”分开之后Nero说。看起来，这一吻似乎给了他莫大的勇气。“如果你同意。咱们就一起去找Kyrie。”

V低下头。

“去请求她的宽恕。”

诗人满是黑发的头垂得更低了。

“两人一道，在她面前共同忏悔。不然的话，”Nero说道，“她准不答应主持咱们的婚礼。”

诗人抬起头，样子活像Nero刚刚变身成了罪魔人并且仰天高喊了“I need more power (我需要更多力量)”这种鬼话之类。

“不好意思？”

“请她主持婚礼。你想想。教团至高圣女。给咱俩婚礼上祝福。多有面子。”

“我……我以为你们俩是……”V说，平生第一次开始口吃。“那种关系。”

“唷。”Nero的表情好像V刚捏爆了一只Nidhogg幼虫并把浆汁抹了他一鼻子。“你对‘领养’这个词到底有什么误解。”

“所以你们俩是……”

“姐弟。”Nero说，用的口吻好像在解释草莓圣代是甜的。“还能是什么关系。”

“可是你们俩总在聊电话。还住在一起。你在去阻止Vergil和Dante的路上还打电话给她、让她给你打气。”V说，“你自己后来讲的。”

Nero单挑一根眉毛，双臂交抱胸前看着V。“我要对你刮目相看了，V。原来你一直在吃我跟我姐的醋。我是不是应当感到荣幸至极。”

诗人自打诞生以来还没像现在这样觉得自己是个字面意义上的蠢货。这种前所未有的事令他不自在地调整坐姿。“那……我们要忏悔什么。”

“婚前性行为，当然了。”前骑士解释道，举起一根手指。“按照教义，非婚双方看到对方裸体，都起码要花一个月诚心斋戒悔过、还要上交给教会自身财产的五分之一。更何况，我作为教团精神领袖的弟弟，更得以身作则。挨罚的话，恐怕会更加严厉。”

诗人打了个寒颤，轮流扫视一遍自己的书、手杖和衣服。

“太可怕了对不对。好在Kyrie知道咱们有多穷，最后这项多半可以豁免。……哦天哪。”Nero忽然绝望地一拍脑门，“你觉得，Nico有没有把我不小心看到Lady的事跟Kyrie说出去？”

V微笑起来，回忆起返程路上自己在房车里装睡时窥探到的某些情形。“不用担心，Nero。”她不说我也不去说，诗人内心杀气腾腾地盘算。当真要两败俱伤，Goldstein小姐损失肯定更为重大，看看她那一车捡来的零碎便知。

……等一等。

“Nero。”V说，仰脸盯住对方。“你刚才是不是跟我求婚了？”

“是的。”Nero说，一下子耳朵通红。他单膝跪下，从裤兜里掏出一枚大银戒指献上去。看着一点也没有婚戒的范儿，却暗合诗人心意。他从对方手中把这小首饰接过来戴上无名指。他的男孩子满脸洋溢喜悦光彩，吻了他的手，然后总算向所爱之人道出那句迟来的话语。

“V，我爱你。”

 _/For Mercy has a human heart,_  
_Pity, a human face,_  
_And Love, the human form divine,_  
_And Peace, the human dress./_

\------

[彩蛋1]

DMC事务所，晚餐时间。

Trish、Lady、Nico、Kyrie还有跑来拜访的Patty全都在餐桌边扎堆站着。桌上各种健康不健康热的冷的甜的咸的食物全都堆在V面前。后者努力正襟危坐，却被十只眼睛盯得有点抬不起头。不远处，Nero扒在厨房门边，听着传来的叽叽喳喳讨论听得胆战心惊。

“这个不吃吗”  
“哦哦，吃了吃了”  
“喜欢吃吗好像不是很喜欢”  
“下次换那个”  
“你做的不行还得我来”  
“你说什么”  
“好了好了别吓着他”  
“就是的你看他都不吃了”  
“快吃吧快吃吧再吃一点”  
“吃那个，那个好吃”  
“别光吃那个，也尝尝我的手艺”

“嘿嘿嘿，小男孩，别忘了你的婚礼誓言哦。‘永远爱他、保护他’什么的。”Griffon扑扇着翅膀落到冰箱上，奸笑着说。度过一劫的恶魔鸟倒与以前没什么变化，仍然是一身蓝羽。Nero使劲咽了口唾沫，攥了攥拳头，向V走去。趴在料理台下的Shadow打了个大大的、狰狞的呵欠，摇摇尾巴表示事不关己。

[彩蛋2]

DMC事务所大门外，某辆摩托车引擎声由远及近驶来。不一会儿，大门被什么人敲响。

“Jackpot！正好赶上晚饭。咱俩真走运啊，老哥。”

**[FIN]**


End file.
